The Big Boom (B242)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Bridge 242 Preceded by The Medical Facility SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Bridge 242." The bridge is protected by a powerful shield, the energy for which is provided by a generator in the basement of the guard station at the southern end of the bridge. The shield also covers the station and cannot be destroyed by any weapons currently carried by the heroes. A Shield Softener portal is located in front of the bridge, allowing individuals and Vehicles to pass through the shield while it is active. Three B1-Series Battle Droids and two B2-Series Super Battle Droids protect Bridge 242's southern checkpoint. The B2 Droids guard the entrance to the portal, standing just within the shield's protective shell. One Battle Droid stand on the roof of the guard station, looking for enemies. Two more remain inside the station, monitoring the Comlink and shield generator controls. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes can view Bridge 242's southern checkpoint to assess the best way to reach and disable the shield generator, read the following text aloud: You can clearly see the bridge's southern guard post. A B1-Series Battle Droid stands on the building's crenellated roof, scanning the area with a pair of electrobinoculars, while two B2-Series Super Battle Droids stand on the bridge, near the southern end, slowly swiveling back and forth as they look for intruders. Faint light spills from the windows of the guard station, and at least one other figure can be seen moving around inside. As dust and debris from the devastated settlement slowly rain down, they spark and sputter in the sky, indicating that the shield protecting the bridge is active. A mechanical archway, tall and wide enough for a tank to drive through, stands in front of the bridge. This portal shimmers with dim light. A DC 10 Knowledge (Technology) check reveals that the mechanical archway is a Shield Softener, which reduces the intensity of the shield within the boundaries of the portal. Vehicles and personnel can move through the archway at half speed without requiring that the shield be shut off. (See Features of the Area, below.) The heroes can try to sneak in close, but the B2 Droids on the bridge and the B1 Droid on the roof have a clear field of view. These Droids gain a +2 bonus to Perception checks, or a +5 bonus if the Droid from the minefield managed to radio the checkpoint and warn of intruders (See Droid Patrol and Minefield). If the B2 Droids spot the heroes, they step through the Shield Softener to use their blasters on the characters. The heroes must defeat the Droids before they can place their Explosive Charges on the shield generator in the basement of the guard station. The B1 Droid on the roof remains there as long as it can see the heroes; if they enter the station, it climbs down a ladder to pursue them. The two B1 Droids that began the encounter inside the station remain inside and protect the turbolift that leads to the shield generator. Continued in Conclusion Encounter Setup The Big Boom encounter has the following setup: * 3 B1-Series Battle Droids * 2 B2-Series Super Battle Droids Features of the Area Bridge 242's southern checkpoint has the following features: Illumination: The interior of the guard station is well lit and provides normal illumination. Outside, the Separatists keep the area dark so that it won't stand out to Republic bombers passing overhead. However, some light spills out through the station windows, casting shadowy illumination in the surrounding area. Shield Softener: The Shield Softener if a freestanding archway set up at the outer edge of the shield. While the shield is active, Vehicles and individuals can pass through the archway at a speed of 2 squares. The portal has SR 50, preventing most small arms fire from passing through. Upper Level: A B1 Droid patrols the roof of the guard station, using Electrobinoculars to scan the surrounding rubble. A ladder on the side of the building allows access to the roof. Inside the station, a metal door opens to a turbolift that leads to the basement. The door is locked, but it can be bypassed with a DC 20 Use Computer check, pried open with a DC 30 Strength check, or destroyed (50 Hit Points; DR 10; Damage Threshold 30; Strength DC 50/Break DC 35), granting access to the shaft that drops 50 feet to the basement below. Southern Guard Post: Two B1 Droids wait inside the Southern Guard Post. It contains communications equipment used to contact CIS forces and controls for monitoring the output of the shield generator in the basement. The windows (25 Hit Points; DR 2) are made of thick plasteel. Generator Room: The turbolift in the Southern Guard Post leads to the basement, which contains the shield generator (100 Hit Points; DR 5). The heroes can blow up the generator by planting the Explosive Charges provided during their mission briefing.